


Love At First Sale

by captain_xann



Series: Crazy Twitter AU Headcannons [7]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_xann/pseuds/captain_xann
Summary: Changmin is a person who has immaculate tastes, a purveyor of fine things.And what Changmin sees and likes, Changmin takes and buys.And Changmin most definitely likes what he sees before him.





	Love At First Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Shilla Shilla.   
> The biggest Homin Fanfic Prompt EVER

Shim Changmin is the leading celebrity A list only stylist and has been the most sought after stylist with the celebrities and higher echelons of Seoul society for the 5th year running. 

He loves to shop with other people's money and is scarily good at his job.  
The end of the year parties are the busiest times for Changmin.   
Starting from Halloween, his clients desires for over the top and never been seen before costumes that cost as much as a luxury car to equally exorbitant Xmas sparkles that cause blindness to mere mortals

Changmin usually starts his shopping sprees in Sept, from Fall/winter fashion shows in New York, London & Milan but this time around, Shilla's reached out to him for an endorsement CF and he's been given access to buy anything he wants.

And like a kid in a candy store, Changmin over indulges without guilt picking up not 1 but 2 of everything he likes from Prada to Hermes to Cartier, you name it, Changmin's bought it.

Not one to depend on people, Changmin is shockingly self sufficient. Long limbs goes a long way and manages to carry 10 big carriers on each limb and the widest grin on his face.

Jung Yunho is not sure what he signed up for when he took on the job. But apparently his Job description now includes being the Personal Shopper to the President of Eastern Gods Shipping. The biggest shipping company in East Asia.

As the top graduate from Seoul University's Business Department, Yunho has already caught the eyes of the famously difficult -for-no-reason Operations Director Heechul before he so much as graduated and 3 minutes after Yunho threw his motarboard to celebrate he was dragged  
into the Dean's office and given the employment into Eastern Gods Shipping. 

As with any management trainee newbie, his role was was shadow the management team and his 6 months stint with the President's office started 2 hours ago with a directive from the PA  
To go collect the clothes for the President and his family's suit and gowns from Shilla and all the accessories that were picked out by Heechul 3 days before.

By 3pm Yunho's collected all the items that were bought and even some additional items Heechul threw in last minute. For any other person, they'll be grumbling at being tasked with such a menial task, but Yunho isnt complaining

He's never had money per se, both his parents were hardworking employees and he's been doing part time work since he was 15 to substitute the family's income. He's never seen so much zeros in a price tag and would never dream of shopping in a place like this

So he takes his time to take in the sights and sounds and rich people's behavior while keeping all the 35 bags in his clutches.( Long limbs do have benefits) so he was visibly distracted when he almost accidentally bumped into what he believe was a celebrity Model of some sort.

Changmin is a person who has immaculate tastes, a purveyor of fine things.   
And what Changmin sees and likes, Changmin takes and buys.   
And Changmin most definitely likes what he sees before him.   
A little clueless, a little rough around the edges but definitely handsome all long limbs and breath that fills out the suit perfectly.   
The face is small and kittenish, the eyes full and almond shaped and those Lips. 

Changmin likes, needs and wants and when said Perfect man almost bumps into him, Changmin most definitely steps into the line of impact.

"Oh i'm sorry, please excuse me" kitten eyes said with a little bow  
So polite Changmin muses, he even likes the velvety sound of kitten eyes. 

As Kitten eyes move from right to left so too does Changmin and begins his Tango courtship. 

\- The End!


End file.
